King Henry
King Henry II is the king of France and rules over his country with his wife Catherine, their five children, his mistress Diane de Poitiers, and their illegitimate son. He rules with a firm fist and will do whatever is needed to be done to make is country great. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Chosen * Toy Soldiers * Slaughter Of Innocence Personality King Henry II of France is a determined, ruthless, and tricky man. He is always out for what's best for France, however sometimes fail to see the larger picture at times. He once tried to teach his son that as future King he needs to be willing to make lots of deals. Then be willing to break them in favour of something better. Early Life Prince Henry was born in Paris, France, and when he was 14 years old married Catherine de' Medici in an arranged marriage between their two countries. However, Henry was already, and continued to see an older woman named, Diane de Poitiers, who he made his official mistress after he was married. Less than 10 years later, Diane gave birth to the kings first child, an illegitimate son named Sebastian. The next year his wife Catherine gave birth to their first child, the future Dauphin of France, Prince Francis. 3rd in line to the throne. Followed by a daughter named Elizabeth the next year. Two years later, Henry's father died, and he became the new King of France, making Prince Francis the next-in-line. A couple years after that, Catherine & Henry had two more sons, Prince Charles and Prince Henry. However him and Catherine were no longer as close as they had been in earlier years of their marriage. They were now more prone to bicker to each other in-front of servants and their children, over most things. Season 1 * Pilot Francis walked in, greeting his sister Elisabeth who has her ladies-in waiting all moving around her, making sure her dress is perfect for her wedding later that evening. Francis briefly looks at Natalia Tianná as he makes it the rest of the way to his bickering parents. The subject of his marriage to Mary Queen of Scots is brought up. Francis protests saying she "She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions" last he remembered when they were children. Henry scoffs at him to grow up and makes a snide remark at his wife. Henry reminds them they want Mary at court as an alliance. Henry soon after leaves the room once his clothing is finished being adjusted by the Royal tailor. Leaving both his son and wife unhappy with him. Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court begins to arrive to greet the Scottish Queen who will be arriving soon. King Henry arrives with Diane de Poitiers. A carriage arrived and four young woman get out. Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer Kimross all Scotish born and now ladies-in-waiting for their soon-to-be arriving Queen. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange hellos, and Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone is celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Not long after All five of the Scottish woman spontaneously decide to take off their shows and dance. They all dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Henry watches Kenna dancing in the middle of the floor intently. Much to Diane's annoyance. Later that night the bedding ceremony is about to take place. Elizabeth and Philip taken away to their chambers. Soon after Henry finds Kenna, and she thinks she is alone, but in interrupted by a warm hand around her, and is surprised and embarrassed when she realized it's the Henry. He request to be close to her to wish she obliges as he brings his hand under her dress as they make out. Mary seeks an audience in front of the king and Queen of France after a young man attempted to rape her the night before. Requesting to speak to Colin MacPhail herself. They both encourage her it's a bad idea, and Catherine tells her not to give mercy as the man tried to rape her. Mary demands to see her subject, but King Henry tells her it's too late, as he had already been exacted for his crimes at dawn. * Snakes in the Garden In the throne room Queen Catherine and King Henry are talking about their 2nd son future wife. A young French noble his own age who's family has lots of money and are loyal. Mary and her ladies-in-waiting have already arrived. When Henry agrees about Prince Charles wife Catherine tells him the young Lady Madeleine has her own giraffe, and if he's good, then once they are wed she will get him his own giraffe too. Prince Francis is order to go to show respect, to the young Lady Madeleine who will be traveling ship to meet with her new fiancé. Mary suggests she comes along too, since she too was once sent far away from home as a young child. Catherine tries to them convince Henry that maybe Madeleine should just meet them all here, since it's a several hour journey. Henry laughs and thinks Mary going is a fine idea and sends them all on their way. The next day Catherine and Henry inform Mary about the runaway Colin. Claiming that he was working with the English, and that is why she was attacked by him. She also informs the younger Queen not to worry, and the French soldiers will find him, wherever he hides. Mary then request since Colin is her subject that he be brought to her once he has been found. After King Henry questions his wife's orders. Why he was not informed until that morning. Reminding her he is King and day or night be wants to be informed. Once Colin if found he wants to know what he has to say too. The next day at their child's engagement party, Henry and Catherine walk together. They are arm-in-arm, but Catherine is soon discouraged by Henry again with his flirtatious behaviour towards other woman in front of her. Leaving the party King Henry approaches Lady Kenna, asking if she will think about being with him. She tells him she must think about it, and he agrees and leaves. The next night at court the sexually frustrated Henry watches Lady kenna as she flirts with men around her as she watches Robert playing cards. Henry approaches Kenna and Robert immediately looks away. Henry want to know why Kenna won't be with him, and she informs him, people like Robert are the people she needs to spend her time. Men that are available and she can Mary. She can't be associated with him as his mistress or she will never marry anyone. Later that night Kenna opens her door after someone knocks on it late at night. King Henry is there with Robert. He immediately asks Robert if he will take Lady Kenna as his bride to which the shocked Robert agrees. The King then send him away. The two get closer as he assures Kenna that being with him doesn't close doors, it in fact opens them. They share a passionate kiss. * Consummation Henry was very annoyed he had to deal with his wife once again about her funeral arrangements. It was turning out to be a very expensive thing for him indeed. It was costing him gold and silver, musicians, and a lot of money on food. Before they could finish their conversation the sound trumpets arise, pronouncing of loyal guest. To his surprise the Scottish queen's mother, Marie de Guise had just arrived. Hour’s later in the afternoon a messenger ride with news of the English Queen. Not long after that Henry gathered everyone in the throne room. He informed them all that the English Queen was now dead. She had not named a successor, so he demanded Mary lay claim to Britain. He became too passionate about the subject, and demanded Mary Stuart choose a husband to marry that night. Mary then demanded he stop bullying her. Frustrated Henry retired to his chambers. His servant informed him Lady Kenna wish to see him. Not in the mood to deal with her he told his servant to send her away. Then he informed her that Lady Kenna wish for him to know she was naked under her robe. He then allowed her entrance. Kenna began seducing him, whilst requesting to know why he had not found her suitor. She promised she would continue to be his mistress even after she was married. All he had to do was introduce her to one suitor, onece a week until she found one she liked. She promised if he did that for her, she would do things for him. With that she took off her clothes, and they began to make it. Not long after that, much to Henry's happiness, the Scottish Queen had picked a husband. She had chosen Francis to wed. He arranged they be married that night, had a beautiful wedding, and not long after that the wedding banquet began. Before the consummation ceremony began, Henry went to grab his other son Sebastian. Wanting him to remember what was, and was not his. He then coldly found his son's hands behind his back. He then forced Sebastian to watch the Consummation ceremony between his brother and Mary. Season 2 TBA Notes * Diane de Poitiers and King Henry were together before he married Catherine.Inquisition., * Has several mistresses in 'Barnay' and mentioned to have a couple illegitimate children there.Toy Soldiers. * King Henry has orchestrated the deaths of; the Queen's HitmanFor King and Country., beheaded a guardInquisition., pushed two women out windows Dirty Laundry. Monsters., strangled a prostitute Monsters., stabbed a man during prayer,Long Live The King. stabbed a man in court Slaughter Of Innocence., and inadvertently had two dozen soldiers blown up Slaughter Of Innocence.. * Henry has ordered the death of Sebastian twice. Consummation. Monsters. And Francis once. Monsters. * Henry has had sexual relations with; CatherineInquisition., DianeFated., KennaHearts and Minds.Chosen.Consummation.The Darkness., Archduchess of BohemiaDirty Laundry., a maidThe Darkness., a prostituteThe Darkness., and PenelopeMonsters.Liege Lord.No Exit. all within a year and a half. * Henry was secretly murdered by his son Francis while he was pretend to be Lord Montgomery at a jousting competition. Slaughter Of Innocence. * King Henry's death marks the 55th death of Season One. Death Count. * His wife discovered he had been poisoned by his personal bible. Sins of the Past.. * Catherine reveals she knows her son Francis, killed Henry after he went mad. The End of Mourning.. Historical Notes * Both King Henry of England and King Henry of France were the 2nd born sons, however once their older brothers died at a young age they became the king of their respected countries. * Henry and his older brother were traded by their father as hostages to Spain's King Charles V in 1525 for 3 years, and were released when Henry was 10. * Was only to be a Duke and a Prince. However after his brother's death, he became the Dauphin of France. * His father, King Francis I, built Château de Chambord for his own personal hunting trips. * King Henry and the Duke of Guise were actually childhood friends. * Henry and Catherine de' Medici were married when they were both 14. * Henry became King when he was 28 and ruled for 12 years. * Henry and Catherine had 10 children together, 7 of whom made it to adulthood. * Henry had 3 illegitimate children from different mistresses, and none by Diane de Poitiers. * King Henry was accidentally killed by Lord Montgomery is a jousting competition. * The show killed Henry off a year early. He died in 1559, not 1558. * King Henry II's sister, Madeleine of Valois, was Queen Mary's father's first wife. * His mistress, Filippa Duci had his 1st child in 1538, & 44 years later became a lady-in-waiting to his wife. * Mistress, Lady Janet Stewart was Mary Stuart half-niece and had an illegitimate son with Henry. She then had a daughter, Mary Fleming, who became one of 'The Four Marys' as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Mary. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to King Henry are the following: • Alan van Sprang • Alan van Sprang/Gallery • King Henry and Kenna • Catherine and Henry • Henry and Diane • Penelope and King Henry • Henry and Sebastian • Slaughter Of Innocence • Henry and Francis • House of Valois References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:Royal Category:French Category:King Category:Deceased Category:House of Valois Category:Catholic